Getting to know you
by Tawog-Rio-writer
Summary: In the little town of elmore there is new boys there name is Alexander and Ryan Alexander fall in love to Lexy OCxOC there will be GUMBALLxPENNY Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1 NEW BOYS IN TOWN

CHAPTER 1 THE NEW BOYS IN TOWN

In the little town of elmore there was a Blue cat named: Gumball He usually wears grey trousers coupled with a tan sweater which has brown cuffs and a brown collar and a Goldfish with legs named:Darwin playing there made up game called Dodge or Dare while the two sisters the rabitt named:Anais She usually wears an orange dress with a white trim and white socks and the pink cat she wears a black shirt and short blue skirt with no shoes named:Lexy watching the two idiots playing there made up game

Gumball pick a card Darwin read it "Dare you will throw things to the next house."

Gumball throw the bowling ball on the next house it hit something they hear someone cry in pain the two brothers and Lexy quickly go to the next house who no one live they saw a Black cat wearing white t-shirt and jeans and the other one was a White cat who's whearing black t-shirt and jeans the two crying in pain the Gumball,Darwin and Lexy go to the Black cat and White cat they see that the two cats open there eyes and saw Gumball,Darwin and Lexy

Gumball and Darwin remove the bowling ball on the two cats and Lexy grab the two cats paw and lift them the two cat clean themself

Lexy Asked,"Are you two okay sorry about that my two brother's playing there made up game what's your name."

The black cat reply,"I'm Alexander call me Alex or Lex."

The White cat said,"My name is Ryan."

Gumball itroduce himself and Darwin and Lexy,"My name is Gumball sorry about the bowling ball hitting you on the face and this is Darwin and this is my twin sister Lexy."

Ryan said,"Nice to meet you all."

Alexander looking at Lexy like a love struck fool Lexy saw Alexander looking at her and though "I never though someone will fall in love for me well he's kind of cute wait what i'm thinking my mom said school first boyfriend when you are 18." Alexander see that Lexy looking him at him he quickly turn around blushing Lexy giggle the three boys saw that Alexander turn around they smile like they have an evil plan for the two

Gumball and Darwin said,"Let's play Dodge or Dare Alexander,Ryan"

Lexy said with a anger on the tone,"NO WAY I DON'T WANT YOU PLAYING THAT GAME ALEXANDER."

Alexander gulp to see Lexy with a angry voice Gumball,Dawin and Ryan sing

**Lexy and Alexander sitting in the tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g!**  
**First comes love.**  
**Then comes marriage.**  
**Then comes baby in the baby carriage,**  
**Sucking his thumb,**  
**Wetting his pants,**  
**Doing the hula, hula dance!**

Alexander and Lexy blush then another Blue cat she wears just like Lexy but she wear white shirt with a button that symbolizes The Rainbow Factory, where she works. She wears a short, light gray skirt to go along with it

she's looking at Gumball and Darwin with mad eyes on the two brother's Gumball and Darwin scared by there Mom

The blue cat said,"I don't want you singing that song about your sister and someone."

She look at Alexander and Ryan the two cats gulp

The blue cat said,"Ohh i'm sorry to scared you two my name is Nicole what's yours."

Lexy introduce,"This Alexander" She point the black cat, "And this is Ryan." she point the white cat

Nicole said,"Nice to meet you two." she continue,"It's getting Dark okay Gumball,Darwin and Lexy go home you can play with them tomorrow."

The two brother's bid farewell to Alexander and Ryan but Lexy blink her left eye on Alexander and bid farewell Alexander blush the Waterson family go to there house and eat dinner while the two brother go to there home and eat there mother was waiting for them on the kitchen there mother was a White cat wearing Red shirt and white skirt with a ribbon on her head there mother's name was Chloe MCcloud

Chloe said to the two brothers,"So how's your day with the neighbour?"

Ryan said,"Yeah we have fun and Alexander have a girlfriend."

Alexander blush the two white cat laugh

chloe said."okay now that's enough for now let's eat"

The MCcloud family eat and the two Brother's finish eating and go to the bathroom to brush there teeth and go to bed Ryan was already asleep but Alexander thinking of Lexy "I hope Lexy will be mine on the future." Alexander fall asleep thinking of Lexy

**Well i think i write it good please review this is my second story on TAWOG since i delete the last one**


	2. Chapter 2 FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

CHAPTER 2 FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL

In the MCcloud family the Two brother's was still assleep then there mother go to there room and wake them up

Chloe said,"Wake up you two you have school to attend to."

Alexander and Ryan said,"Mom 5 more minutes please."

Chloe said with angry tone,"IF YOU TWO DON'T GET OUT OF THE BED YOUR GROUNDED!"

Alexander and Ryan quickly get out of the bed

Chloe said,"Now that's better now lets go eat breakfast."

The MCcloud family go to the kitchen and eat creal the two brother finish there breakfast Alexander quickly go to the bathroom and take a shower in 10minutes he's done on the shower it's Ryan turn on the shower Alexander go to there room and dry himself and wear black T-shirt and Jeans and he get he's bag and go downstairs to wait for Ryan who's still on the shower

Alexander shout,"Ryan come on were going to be late."

Ryan get out of the bathroom and wear white T-shirt and jeans and he get he's bag and go downstair where Alexander waiting

Alexander said,"come on Ryan let's go to the bus stop."

the bus stop was only on the side of the road they cross the road and see Gumball,Darwin and Lexy waiting for the bus to come

Alexander and Ryan said,"Hey Guys."

Gumball,Drawin and Lexy said,"Sup."

The bus come and the five friends come in the bus all the students are looking on Alexander and Ryan the friends sit at the back so they can sit next each other in 5 minutes they arrive at Elmore junior high they go to there room and sit Lexy point Alexander where to sit she point next to her Alexander blushing thinking "I'm going to sit next to Lexy."

Alexander sit next to Lexy while Ryan sit next to Darwin then Miss simian come to the room and go to the teacher's table and see that the new trasfers here

Simian said,"Okay the new boys please introduce your self."

Alexander introduce himself,"My name is Alexander MCcloud."

Ryan introduce himself too, "My name is Ryan MCcloud."

Simian introduce herself, "Okay i'm Miss Simian."

The Brother's sit and listen to Miss Simian Boring class until launch time they go to the cafetereria they get there food and sit together they finish and go out of the cafeteria and out of the school they go to the football field walking around but someone shout"Hey."

They all look and see that was Anais running to them Anais catching her breath

Anais said,"Hey there Sis and Bro's." She look and see a black and a white cat She continue speaking,"who are they." Anais point Alexander and Ryan

Lexy introduce them,"This is Alexander." She point the Black cat "And this is Ryan." She point the White cat

Anais Said,"ohhh I'm Anais."

Alexander and Ryan said,"Nice to meet you."

The Bell ring it's time to go back to class they go back to class and sit for another boring lesson by Miss Simian

Alexander was looking at Lexy

Lexy See that Alexander was looking at her she blink her left eye on Alexander and turn around Alexander turn around and thinking "She will be mine."

The Last Bell Ring

Simian said,"Okay class dismiss."

All of the Stundent get out of the room and school they go to the bus and sit they where riding the bus in 5 minutes they stop on the Waterson house and the five friends go home to there home and left there bags on the there room and go out and play

The MCcloud brother's go to the Waterson front yard and wait for Gumball,Darwin and Lexy to come out

Gumball,Darwin and Lexy come out of there house and play with Alexander and Ryan

Gumball and Darwin shout,"LET'S PLAY DODGE OR DARE ALE..."

Lexy become angry Gumball and Darwin gulp to see Lexy in a angry mood Gumball and Darwin change the name

Gumball and Drawin shout again,"LET'S PLAY DODGE OR DARE RYAN LET'S GO TO THE BACK YARD."

All of them go to the back yard

Gumball,Darwin and Ryan shout,"LET'S PLAY A GAME DODGE OR DARE." they continue,"ROLL THE DICE." Gumball roll the dice "TAKE A CARD." Darwin and Ryan read the card,"Dare you will throw anything to miss simian when she walking around town."

Lexy whisper to Alexander,"this going to be fun."

Gumball saw Miss Simian walking Gumball throw the rock at Miss Simian it hit Miss Simian on the head and Darwin follow up with a pie on Miss Simian face then Ryan throw bucket of mud at Miss Simian

Alexander and Lexy laugh Alexander paw accidently get on Lexy's paw the two blush to that touch they quickly break the touch and watch the idiots running from Miss Simian then Gumball,Darwin and Lexy's Dad Richard join the game and he throw a banana peel and Miss Simian and slide to the side walk and hit a wall and they all run to there house Gumball,Darwin,Richard and Ryan get to the Waterson house laughing

Gumball said."hahaha that was Fun."

Darwin,Ryan and Richard said,"You said it."

Richard saw that Lexy and some black cat laughing together

Richard whisper to Gumball,Darwin and Ryan,"Who is he?"

Gumball Reply,"That's Alexander."

Richard said,"Let's tease them."

Gumball,Darwin and Ryan all together but whisper,"Yeah."

Richard,Gumball,Darwin and Ryan sing again the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song

**Lexy and Alexander sitting in the tree**  
**K-i-s-s-i-n-g! _(spell it out)_**  
**First comes love.**  
**Then comes marriage.**  
**Then comes baby* in the baby carriage,**  
**Sucking his thumb,**  
**Wetting his pants,**  
**Doing the hula, hula dance!**

Alexander and Lexy blushing to hear that song then Nicole come in the house and hear that someone singing she hear the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song she go to the back yard and saw that was Gumball,Darwin,Richard and Ryan

Nicole just smile and think "They are cute together."

Nicole said,"Okay guys stop the teasing on Lexy and Alexander."

Gumball,Darwin and Ryan stop but Richard still singing that song Nicole walk to Richard and shout "THAT'S ENOUGH."

Richard stop singing

Nicole see that it's getting dark,"Okay it's getting dark go home now."

Alexander said a private goodbye to Lexy,"Bye Lexy."

Lexy planted a kiss on a cheek blink her left eye on Alexander

Alexander and Ryan go to there home while the Waterson family do the same and eat dinner

Alexander finish eating and brush he's teeth and go to the room and lay on the bed thinking of Lexy while Ryan do the same thing he sleep thinking of the fun he have

Alexander said to himself,"this is the best day ever wish tomorrow will be the same."

Alexander sleep while Lexy can't sleep thinking of Alexander

Lexy said to herself,"I just kiss Alexander on the cheek i hope mom doesn't see it." Lexy fall asleep thinking of Alexander

**I just update the chapter 2 i hope you like it this is Tawog-Rio-writer saying goodbye and review**


End file.
